Mule
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Race = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = Mosco's Planet |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Ea (life linked) Campari (attendant/master) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Great Priest (superior) Team Universe 3 (subordinates) }} , better known under his mech suit persona , is the God of Destruction of Universe 3. He is an imp-like God of Destruction who primarily was shown within a robotic mech suit. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Campari. He appeared in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Mosco is a red, horned imp-like who traveled in a green, hulking humanoid robotic suit with a single orange eye. He is dressed in similar fashion to the other Gods of Destruction, and wears white-trimmed black, green, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond/triangle decorations. However, his attire lacks an obi (belt) like those that his counterparts wear. On his mid-section, he has a circular grey panel with a small blue screen and what appears to be a red button. He also wears a pair of brown shoes with golden braces around the heels. Personality Mosco is a god whose intelligence surpasses that of mankind, and within his mech, he uses beep sounds for communication. Mosco usually appear very silent within his suit, having no verbal dialogue with any of the other characters he interacts with. However, when he does communicate from his suit, he beep in 8-bit tones with his mech's robotic eye flashing brightly. For the most part, he relies on his Angel attendant Campari to translate what he was saying, as seen in his brief conversations with his Supreme Kai Ea and the modified warriors for his Universe's team in the Tournament of Power. He doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Universe 7 like a lot of its counterparts do, even asking why Beerus was not invited to the Gods of Destruction summit preceding the Tournament of Power, just like his twin Universe's Supreme Kai asked why Khai hasn't invited Shin. This doesn't apply in the manga though where it hates Beerus like all other Gods of Destruction due to the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament incident and chooses to gang up on him during the Zen Exhibition Match. Also, like its Supreme Kai counterpart in the anime, Mosco shows the most outrage at Zeno's declaration of the Tournament of Power where the robot complains that they don't have enough time to gather enough fighters for the tournament. Like most other Gods of Destruction, Mosco has a low tolerance of failure as he is noticeably upset at Katopesla when he tripped off the stage. Not much of his true personality is known, however prior to being erased he revealed his true form and warmly thanked his Angel attendant for his continued support, showing he had much respect for Campari. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time, Mosco participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then Mosco and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Mosco, Ea, and Campari attended the Zen Exhibition Match. In the manga, upon learning of the Tournament of Power, through his mech, Mosco made an apparently disrespectful remark about the short time it takes to recruit enough warriors, prompting Ea to defend him, and eventually Campari to lie to spare him and Ea from Zeno's wrath. During the exhibition match in which he was forced to participate, Mosco managed to take Beerus by surprise and grab him. However, Beerus was able to force his way out and dodge the other Gods of Destruction, who instead ended up knocking Mosco's suit over. When Champa called a meeting with the other Gods of Destruction, Campari translated for Mosco and asked why Champa had not invited Beerus of Universe 7. Mosco is later seen giving his approval to Nigrisshi as he witnesses Narirama's power. He feels confident that their Universe will be the victor. At the Tournament of Power, Mosco watches as Nairirama's Super Survival mode knocks several fighters away until it is stopped by the combined efforts of Hit and Basil. Mosco silently observes the tournament. However, he berate Katopesla, demanding to know how he fell off. When Team Universe 3 failed, Mosco was erased alongside the rest of Universe 3, where he revealed himself in his final moments - shown to be an imp-like creature within his mech named Mule. Mule said goodbye to Campari and thanked him for cheering them on, before being erased with the rest of his team. Power ;Manga and Anime As with all Gods of Destruction, Mule is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Campari. In the manga, during the Zen Exhibition Match between all 12 Destroyers, Mule was shown able to sneak behind Beerus and capture him in a hold, albeit only momentarily as Beerus (with noticeable effort) was able to force himself out of the hold. Even after being knocked down by the combined might of Champa, Rummshi and Quitela, Mule was able to get back up and resume fighting, managing to hold an advantage against Heles and Liquiir at the same time, squeezing Liquiir in one hand while attacking Heles with his eye laser. It is unknown if Mule is as powerful without the use of his mech. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of Energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Mule possesses the ability to destroy anything, which included Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link' - Mule and Ea's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them died, the other would die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Mule and Ea represented. *'Eye Laser' - Mule can shoot energy beams from his suit's eye. *'Crushing in Hands' - A powerful hand grip. *'God of Destruction's Angry Roar' - Mule's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telepathy' - Through his mech, Mule can communicate through Paparoni's cane to instruct Team Universe 3 to attack Team Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power. Voice actors *'Japanese: Daisuke Kishio' *'English: TBA' Battles *Mule vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *His name comes from the cocktail " ", continuing the alcoholic name puns that the other Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. This is doubly so, as both his robotic persona Mosco and his real name Mule are derived from it. *Mule was designed by Toyotarō. *Mule's mech suit bears a heavy resemblance to the God of Destruction Luud from Dragon Ball GT, as he was designed by Toyotarō - who in the past has - it is likely that his mech is based off him. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Mosco es:Mosco Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Erased Characters Category:Robots